Hidden Secrets
by rebornchild
Summary: What happens when dreams come to Kagome for a reason? Then what happens when she wakes up she remembers nothing. What measure will this person go to, to make sure her dreams are remembered..SessKag
1. What Dreams

This is my Second story but my other one isn't finished just yet but I had a good idea…So I wrote this one….Hope you like it and Enjoy….Oh I do not own anyone from the Inuyasha gang or any one else…It's not the longest but hey it's the first chapter…..Please review

Chapter 1: What Dreams

'Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night just sitting up, staring out my window' the raven haired and bluish gray eyes thought to herself. Although she never remembered her dreams they haunted her.

The young 17-year-old beauty looked at her clock, reading 3:46 am. Every night she was waking up since her 17th birthday. Every night the same thing except a few things: the time and her dreams.

She began therapy last week, her mom started to get worried about her second daughter. Her loss of appetite, and her social life was getting better either.

Kagome, the raven-haired beauty slipped out of her bed and towards the bathroom. She felt lightheaded for a moment from getting up to fast, even though she climbed out ever so slowly. She looked at her pale skin through her reflection. 'The mirror is the only one that doesn't lie to me any more'. She thought to herself with a sigh.

Kagome went back to her room and changed into some sweats. She felt like some fresh air; like a run before dawn. Her black hair matched her sweats and her eyes matched her ponytail. She put on her Nike running shoes and left to the sleeping world.

'Maybe this will be ease my pain, wait pain what pain? Great now I am truly going insane, just like everyone else believes'. Her face meet with the cold breeze of the morning. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Her hair went with the new breeze of the morning, flowing gently and gracefully. It was what every painter wished to paint and what every writer wanted to express to the world in their words.

Her eyes slid open to show their rare and beautiful bluish gray color. She shut the door behind her and took her three steps off her porch. Her feet hit the dirt and she started to run past her house and temple into the back yard. Trees whistled in the wind and the only few sounds that you could hear where the early birds, the trees, and the sound of Kagome's feet lightly hitting the ground.

The path that she was on was narrow and limited. "Snap". Kagome ceased her running when she heard something. She looked around but saw nothing but her normal backyard.

She started to feel dizzy and put her hands to her forehead. She felt hot and as if she needed to lie down. Her eyelids started to shut and her eyes slightly rolled back.

"Ahh" she gasped "What's happening to me. She started to breathe loudly and heavily. Her knees when weak and gave out. She slowly went forward about to fall when she was caught. She was hot to the touch.

She tried to open her eyes to see who held her. But all she saw was some kind of old armor. She was conscious all the while the mysterious person held her. She was too weak to look up any more. She heard something that she had never heard before and then she was gently put down on her feet.

When she looked at her mysterious person's face it was all but a blur. She felt as if she knew this person. Her eyes closed as she felt mist hit up against her face. Her hair blew all around her. "Why do you constantly haunt my dreams". There was no answer and she had no idea what she was talking about, but yet it made since at the same time. She inhaled deeply. She stretched out her hand wanting to feel the mysterious person's face who brought her here.

She felt nothing where there was supposed to be something. The wind died down and her hair rested on her back and shoulders. She opened her eyes and noticed that he took a step back.

As she took a step forward she said, "Don't be scared". The figure moved for the first time that she saw him. He lifted his hand and pointed his long skinny finger behind her. She for the first time looked around her. She was on a cliff. She turned around and followed the mysterious man's path.

She came to the edge of the cliff. The wind picked up. She didn't know but eyes were watching her every move. Then he vanished while just standing there. The raven-haired beauty as if knowing this didn't look behind her. 'That's weird I swear that I saw him leave but I am not facing him'.

The edge where she stood was rocking. She suddenly felt so depressed she felt a pain in her heart. It was too much for her to bear. She was no somehow at the very edge kneeling on the ground. Her body didn't feel like her, but it was. Tears now streaming down her face uncontrollably.

"STOP" she said half-screaming and half cried out. "STOP, I can't take it any more". Now not knowing how she was evening moving she was. She stood half her toes were off the edge. Her eyes widen" How, What"? She thought. Her arms spread out and her head lifted. "Take me instead". The words hit her as her mouth spoke but she herself curled up inside and seemed to watch from the side.

Suddenly wind blew through her hair as gravity worked its magic upon her. Everything came as if she was in slow motion as she saw the rocks and the crashing water below her. Now not watching from a distance but from her own eyes.

Tears were streaming from fear of falling and frustration from not understanding. Her heart pounded as she looked at her hands. Blood dripped from them. Little pebbles were embedded in them. Her vision went blurry. Then she started to smell something that seemed so comfortable.

Evergreens filled her nose. Then she felt what seemed like dewy grass in her hands. Then what seemed like the first time in a long time her eyes really opened.


	2. Time to Talk

Yes I know that the first chapter was confusing, the first chapter was her blacking out and dreaming. That's why at the end she smelt her forest around her. But I hoped you liked it anyway. Oh I made up Kagome's moms name it's Kabia so don't freak when you read it…

Last Time:

Ever greens filled her nose. Then she felt what seemed like dewy grass in her hands. Then what seemed like the first time in a long time her eyes really opened.

Chapter 2: Time to talk

Kagome lay gasping for breath, as her nails dug into the dirt looking for comfort knowing that she was on the ground, and safe. Her hair dripped over her as sweat was running down her face. She slowly looked up to see trees around her. She pushed up with her arms only to have them shake and give out on her.

She lay there crying until she heard footsteps coming her way. She shut her eyes because she didn't want the same incident to happen again. 'Please go away, just go away' she chanted quietly to herself. Then the foot steps seem to break out into a run then she heard.

"Baby, what happened. Are you all right". She opened her eyes knowing the person whose voice just spoke. She didn't have the strength to say any thing. So she just laid there. 'Dad' she thought in her mind. Her dad leaned down next to her afraid of what he might find.

He turned her over to just blink at him. He could tell that she was crying because there were the tearstains on her face. "Baby what happened" His voice was so soft, Kagome decided to take comfort in there soothing way of talking. He checked her out making sure she wasn't injured anywhere, she seemed fine so he picked her up bridal style careful of his every move.

He walked back to the house and was greeted with his wife staring at him with questioning eyes asking him 'What happened to my baby'. But she said nothing. He carried her up stairs and started to run the bath seeing that she had dirt every where. He laid her near the bath and went down stairs to have her mom help her into the bathtub.

Kagome sat in the bathtub afraid that she was going to drown in the little water she was in. She closed her eyes and felt so horrible, but she didn't understand she didn't remember. Her mom talked to her while she was in the bath. "You don't have to go to school today and we will go see a professional tomorrow.

The next day came and she was woken up at 8:30 by her mom telling her to get dressed, and that they were going to see a Psychologist in an hour.

Kagome got dressed and still she woke up so depressed. 'Why can't I just be normal, like everyone else'. A tear dripped from her cheek and onto the floor. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. Her sister and brother were already at school. 'How I wish I could go there and be with my friends'.

Her mom and a pack of pop tarts ready to eat on the way. She tried to smile at her mom but nothing came to her lips. But her mom hugged her and said "Your going to be fine Miss Rabiu. Is a friend of mine, she will be happy to see you and how you have grown". Her mom was so sweet and kind to her. She decided to try her best to be thankful to her.

"Thank you mom" she even managed a light smile. The car was toasty and it was not a silent ride. Kagome gave everything she had to talk to her mom the whole way there. They stopped at a medium size building and went inside. Kagome sat down in the waiting area and noticed the people around her. 'They rock back and forth is if they're a child afraid of the dark, and I have to be here'. She started to get depressed again as she thought this. Her mom sat down next to her and pulled out a book to read while they waited.

Not even ten minutes later did Miss Rabiu come out with a huge smile. "Kabia, how nice to see you and your daughter to". Kagome did not stir from her spot until the lady said "Lets go into my room.

Kagome left but her mom didn't. "Mom aren't you coming"? Her mom shook her head "No dear, but I promise to be here when you are done." Kagome just turned around going through the open door help by Miss Rabiu.

Kagome walked down a long wall way which seem to be getting longer and longer as she walked down it to the last door. She controlled her self to what seemed like she was having a panic attack not a bad one just one enough to make her feel dizzy and her breathing heavy and loud.

"Sit in this chair" She pointed to a red velvet love seat. Kagome sat down and sunk right into the comfortable chair. "Now" she started getting out her notebook "Let's see what we can accomplish today". "Tell me why you think your mother brought you her".

There was a window to the right of Kagome that amused her by looking at two birds flying around in a playing manner. She turned her head to the left. "I can't explain why I am here, I just feel so horrible all of a sudden" Kagome tried to explain herself but it wasn't working all to well.

Miss Rabiu wrote in her notebook. "There are so many question that I have for you but I don't want to give you the wrong impression on your first day".

Kagome wanted help from her but she didn't know the words to say. "I want your help to get better, everyone thinks that I am going crazy", a tear formed in her eyes "There are so many words in the world, it's just putting them together to say what I want is the problem".

Miss Rabiu looked up from her notebook when she said her last sentence. "That's a very intelligent thing that you said, most 'crazy' people as you put it could never think of anything like what you just said. No I don't think that your crazy at all. Do you want to know what I think your problem is"?

Kagome was looking at her hands in her lap almost afraid of what she might say but she looked up anyway, that's when a tear fell onto her cheek. Miss Rabiu got up and walked over to her and sat down next to her, and looked her straight in the eyes

"I think that something bad happened to you, but you seem not to trust me yet, we will get you well and happy again". The session ended with a smile on Kagome face.

She walked out of the room and meet her mom. "So dear how do you like her"? Kagome said "She's really nice". "So do you want to see her again on a regular bases because I already made those arrangements but I will cancel them if you do not want to see her". Her mother said almost to quickly.

Kagome was feeling better to know that someone cared about her. She wondered what her dad thought when he found her lying there on the dirt. Kagome and her mom went back home. When Kagome was in the car she couldn't help but try to remember what happened to her in the forest. 'Why can't I remember, think Kagome I know you can, you know something must of happened when you were out there that must be why you feel so horrible'. She closed her eyes and remembered running through her forest. A flash of old armor came to her view, but it seemed so real almost right in front of her.

She opened her eyes but was meet with the sunshine through the windows of the car. 'Armor that's weird why do I think of that when I am trying to remember what happened to me.

Hoped that you enjoyed it……I'm trying to update faster than I usually do.. I just want to let you know that I don't update fast. But forgive me and Review….She will meet this mystery man soon again, and maybe even in real life….

Review please

Always True

Whitney


	3. The Meeting

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters

Hidden Secrets

Last time:

Kagome was feeling better to know that someone cared about her. She wondered what her dad thought when he found her lying there on the dirt. Kagome and her mom went back home. When Kagome was in the car she couldn't help but try to remember what happened to her in the forest. 'Why can't I remember, think Kagome I know you can, you know something must of happened when you were out there that must be why you feel so horrible'. She closed her eyes and remembered running through her forest. A flash of old armor came to her view, but it seemed so real almost right in front of her.

She opened her eyes but was meet with the sunshine through the windows of the car. 'Armor that's weird why do I think of that when I am trying to remember what happened to me.

Chapter 3: The meeting

Kagome lay in her bed under a blanket she got from her closet, she didn't feel like making her bed. She heard a knock on the door then it opened. There stood her sister. "Hey Kags, how are you feeling?" Kagome put on a suitable fake smile. She went to get up but was stopped by her sister saying "Wait don't get up I made you some chicken noodle soup". And there she stood with a little wooden platter with a bowl and a glass of milk.

"Kikyou you didn't have to, I'm not all that hungry anyways".

"Kag you got to eat look at you, everyone feels like your going anorexic or something, look I'm sorry. Look I'll eat with you". Kagome lifted her blanket from off of her. 'the only way I'm going to get her to leave me alone is to just eat, simple enough, and anorexic I don't think so' Kagome thought. "Fine sit down, but you don't have to eat with me, how about we just talk" Kagome suggested.

Kikyou sat on her sister's bed and watched her eat. They reminisced on their past each laughing the same real laugh. When Kagome was done eating she realized how nice it was to talk about her past. 'But the past will never be the present' she thought to herself. Sadden again she decided to go back to the forest where she had passed out.

She walked outside meeting with the sun just about to go down, in her over sized black sweater that belonged to her dad but she took comfort in it. She had on a pair of shorts that said cheer on the back of the butt. In her sneakers she walked past the temple.

The clouds over her started to get gloomy and very dark, the wind started to pick up. Her loose hair twirling around her. She felt as if someone was watching her so she looked around but found no one, only the trees. As she walked further she felt as if she had no idea where she was. "Ok these aren't my trees any more, I have had enough I'm going back" She talked to herself from keeping her heart from beating out of her chest.

As she turned around she was met with the familiar site of old armor. 'I saw this, I know this'. She was confused 'this isn't real I'm only dreaming this' Kagome said this and shut her eyes at the same time. She opened her eyes wishing to just met her forest. The big old trees but she wasn't. Still the old armor was there.

The mysterious man watched her shut her eyes. 'Why doesn't she understand'? he thought to himself. Her breathing went into long deep breathes. He watched her hands come up to lie on his chest. 'What is she doing does she still not know how long I have waited for her'.

Kagome was amazed she had to touch this person; it felt so right and yet so wrong. She lifted her head meeting for the first time his face. Kagome broke the silence "I don't want to forget anymore. I don't want to be in pain". Kagomes words were coming out of her mouth but she couldn't really be saying these things she didn't know him".

Her head started to hurt. She looked around her the trees looked so much younger. She finally found her own voice." Please, tell me who you are. Why do you come to me like this, where am I". Her head was aching that she took her hands from his chest and started to rub her temples.

She started to fall but the man in front of her caught her. "Please help me understand" Tears started to stream down her face and she wasn't even trying to cry. He picked her up bridal style and flew off into the distance. Her arms went around neck she felt his body heat warming her skin. Her eyes were shut for no more then 20 minutes when she felt as if the man was walking. She opened her eyes to the biggest castle that she had ever seen in her whole life.

She struggled to get out of his grasp but it was no use. "Please put me down I wish to walk". She asked but still the man pretended as if she said nothing at all. 'Oh the never of him' She thought. But he could tell what she was thinking and finally put her down. She was meet with very cold rain.

"What, where did the rain come from"? She said out loud. She stood still for a minute just not understanding how this could happen. 'One minute I'm dry then I'm all wet'. The man walked on.

"Wait, please, how are you dry"? She ran to keep up with him when she was side to side with him. "Who are you, what is your name"?

The man kept on walking. Kagome had enough of his silence. She ran in front of him and he stopped and lifted an eyebrow. Kagome breathed heavily while saying "Tell me who you are, at least a name". He noticed her chest going up and down heavily.

Her black sweat shirt was finally all wet. Rain drops caressed her face in every direction. Kagome felt his eyes roam her and she hated to think of this at the moment but her sweat shirt was getting very heavy and she was freezing. Now when she exhaled she could she her breath.

Kagome reached down at the seam of her sweat shirt and pulled it off over her head. And the man was met with a very skimpy spaghetti strap shirt. It was a light pick and it came at a "V" in front shoeing much cleavage.

"Please a name" Breathing heavily "Any name".

He saw her determination and admired it.

He spoke "My name is Sesshomaru".

Kagome gasped out loud. She knew the name 'but from where'? Her heart ached and she fell to the right. If she was caught she didn't know. All she knew was that she hurt so bad her stomach felt funny then everything went black. Her limp body was caught. He held her delicately.

'I am getting tired of her fainting on me, I shall just keep her here till she stops this'. He looked at her. 'Why did you have to leave me, but I have found you, and you belong to me. And I plan to keep you forever this time'.

Hope you enjoy this chapter…….I think that you might like the next one……………. : )

You must Review, and why cuz they make me happy…

Always True

Whitney


	4. Feelings

Chapter 4:

Feelings

Kagome was put on a silky bed, she lay on her back. For hours more to come she slept. Her body stirred in the bed of white and gold silk, pillows surrounding her body. She thought someone was lying besides her. One eyes opening at a time, she thought that she was under snow.

Panicking she lifted up herself real quick, but only got so far to be stopped by the white sheets. Strangling and yanking at the sheets like she were in a cat fight. Lost in the sheets she started to get mad. "Stupid sheets, get the fuck off me". To the white haired beauty watching her from the side he lifted an eye brow to what he saw. Grinning he awaited her arrival from under the sheets.

A growl of frustration could be heard "Oh my freaking go, Whoa this definitely isn't my room". Pausing and forgetting her frustration with the sheets to look around the room. The first thing she saw around her was the canopy bed, then the windows, the really fancy door, then to the dresser. "Wow there's another really fancy door, and…". She looked at the familiar man, jus starring, neither of them moved or blinked. Breaking the silence Kagome whispered "…And a really good looking life size board". The "life size board" just blinked. Kagome lost her voice, eyes went wide, and she jumped at least two inches from the bed of shock and fear. "holy shit, it's.. you're real, well of course you are… I mean – Oh Kami". Kagome didn't know what to say.

He suddenly, but calmly took a step towards her in the bed, she flinched and 'tried' to get up, by 'trying' to stand in the bed, what good that did. Her feet crossed over each other and she went down… and down. Her eyes close waiting for the bed. Falling.. "What the heck" she said to herself, confused she opened her eyes. She was meet with the beautiful "life size board". Her eyes glazed over a little in shyness. 'wow' she thought. She lay in his arms. "you were over there and I'm over here, and now you're … and I'm in your.." She stopped her faced turned red to be in his arms. 'So confusing. Her head turned to the opposite side of him.

Suddenly memories came to her. Ones she never knew she had. Her eyes watered now from happiness to be in his arms. Her head turned back to him. "I'm so glad to be back". He smiled at her.

I like this story…this is the kind of story that you have to read all the way through before you get it…I don't know when this will start to make since to you guys…I'm making this up as I go…Review please…Thank you for reading my story..

Always True

Whitney


End file.
